


A Difference Of Perspective

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Captain Archer is discussed, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Sleeping Together, Supportive Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Trip braces himself to tell Malcolm that Jon knows about their relationship. The reaction isn't exactly the one he was expecting.





	A Difference Of Perspective

Trip would rather be facing an armada of Suliban right now but he knew he had to face the music – so to speak. At least his softening up of Malcolm had been highly enjoyable. It would be a warming memory to cling to if, as he fully expected, his lover turned on the silent treatment.

“So,” he drawled, distracting Malcolm from drifting off to sleep. “The captain knows about us.”

He’d considered all kinds of approaches to this news before finally realising a direct approach was best. Like pulling off a band-aid.

To his surprise, Malcolm didn’t leap from his arms in utter indignation. Instead, he snuggled closer with a huff.

“’bout bloody time,” he muttered.

Trip froze in surprise.

“You’re not mad? But I thought you didn’t want him to know! You said we shouldn’t tell him!”

Part of Trip suggested he shouldn’t be pushing his luck. If Malcolm was truly not going to freak about the issue why provoke him? But Tuckers never did have much control of their wayward tongues.

Malcolm propped himself up to glare, post coital glow rapidly vanishing.

“I said that we shouldn’t tell him not that he shouldn’t know. He’s the _captain._ He should know everything that happens with his ship and crew.”

“But why shouldn’t I have told him then?” Trip asked plaintively. He’d tried so hard to be discrete for Malcolm’s sake. It wasn’t an attitude that came easily to him.

The Brit made himself comfortable again on Tucker’s chest.

“And given him an advantage in the sweepstake?” He snorted. “Not bloody likely. He could work for it like everyone else.”

Trip’s mind sped into high gear as several thoughts jostled for attention.

“You think he’d bet on us? Wait! How’d you even know there’s a betting pool?”

Malcolm looked mildly exasperated as he once again propped himself up.

“Trip love. I’m head of security. I know everything that goes on aboard this ship.” He blushed slightly. “If I’m honest, it was finding out the crews’ calculated odds that gave me the courage to approach you in the first place.”

Trip’s heart swelled with affection and he hugged his lover close.

“You don’t really think Jon would’ve bet on it though do ya?”

The man in his arms tensed and Trip relaxed his hold. Malcolm pulled back and looked at him warily.

“I know he’s your friend Trip… but that’s not the man I see.”

“What do ya mean?”

Trip was honestly confused and the tactical officer took a moment to draw himself together. Trip waited as Malcolm tucked his legs under him and pulled the blanket up.

“You’ve known Captain Archer since before he was _Captain_ Archer. You understand where he’s coming from. Who he is. Or at least, who he was.”

Tucker kept quiet, knowing how difficult it was for Malcolm to talk freely like this and not wanting to jeopardise his confidence to do so.

“The captain and I… have never understood each other. His style of command has always seemed too… informal to me. And I know he’s found my rigid attitudes irritating. I tried to adjust… tried to relax… but it wasn’t always easy and… bollocks!” he swore loudly as he stumbled over what he wanted to say.

Trip ran a caressing hand up and down his arm consolingly.

“Just tell me Malcolm. I’m your lover here. Not Jon’s friend or the commander. Just your Trip.”

Malcolm nodded and took a deep breath.

“It’s never seemed to me that the captain has made much effort to adjust to me.” He bit his lip anxiously. As Trip gave no negative response to this statement he cautiously continued. “There’s been times, when the captain’s given me an order I haven’t liked to follow. Of course he’s had his reasons and I’ve understood that else I wouldn’t have obeyed – I’m not some mindless soldier – but its shaken me.” Malcolm met Trip’s gentle gaze. “You know me Trip. I’d never approach a senior officer because of an emotional response to a mission. But the captain seems to assume that because I say nothing then I _feel_ nothing. As if I enjoyed killing…”

He broke off and Trip saw the anguish in his eyes at whatever memory he was reliving. Trip himself remembered the piracy in the Expanse. And there were the scientists on that moonbase. The more he thought about it, the more his heart contracted in pain for his lover.

A shudder passed through Malcolm before he turned intense eyes back onto Trip.

“That’s the man I know Trip. Is it any wonder I wasn’t eager to share our relationship with him?”

Trip sat up and wrapped the man in a warm embrace, temporarily not knowing what to say. He could see where Malcolm was coming from. The intensely private Englishman needed to feel secure before he’d open up. Trip always felt humbled whenever he realised the sheer level of trust bestowed upon him.

To Trip, Jon’s genial command style inspired him to relax. The same was not true for Malcolm. Added to which was the sense of expectation that Archer seemingly had for Malcolm to always be the perfect officer.

He buried his face in the brunet’s hair.

“I’ll talk to him,” he promised.

The officer in his arms fought his way free.

“You will not!”

“Not about exactly what yer’ve told me,” Trip soothed. “Just, now he knows about us, I can try and help you get to know each other better. I’d like you t’ be friends.”

Malcolm eyed him suspiciously before letting out a sigh.

“I’d like that too Trip. I’m just not sure I can.”

Trip held his arms out and watched happily as Malcolm rolled his eyes before slipping back into his embrace.

“You’ll give it a damned good try,” Trip said confidently. “And I’ll make sure Jon gives it a proper go too.”

“I’ll do my best to be sociable,” Malcolm said anxiously.

Trip squeezed him determinedly before telling him firmly, “I don’t want you to ever think ya have to act different fer people to like you. ‘Specially not our friends.”

“And if he doesn’t like me?” Malcolm’s voice was quiet.

Trip kissed his head, wanting to convey in one gesture how much he loved him and unable to hug him any tighter.

“Anyone who doesn’t like ya is a fool. And Jon’s no fool. Just a bit blind at times.”

Malcolm turned his face into Trip’s neck and breathed deeply.

“I love you Trip,” he murmured.

Trip’s throat tightened and he couldn’t reply. In that moment he knew with certainty that Malcolm was the one. That he never wanted to be without the other man and wanted to be the one entrusted to guard his heart.

He held his tongue, recognising now was not the time to say so and merely listening as Malcolm’s breathing evened out into sleep.

Tomorrow, Trip would tell Jon exactly why he needed to make an effort with Malcolm – why he had to address the rifts he’d created with his armoury officer and acknowledge the guilt he’d rested on the Englishman’s shoulders – ‘cause with or without Archer’s approval, Trip was going to stay with Malcolm.

For richer for poorer, in sickness and health, as long as they both shall live.


End file.
